


Sensual Rhythms

by the lady of shalott (astolat)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-24
Updated: 1998-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/the%20lady%20of%20shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oshun takes an interest in the lives of a very clueless Sentinel and Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this story came from Wolfling, who won it in the  
> story auction. :) Thanks again to her and to all the authors and bidders  
> who participated!

I hate being poked at, even by lovely young men who don't know any better. Such a nasty little mess he wanted to speak to me about, too -- and no request for my blessing, no proper sacrifice. So I wasn't looking to do him any favors at the beginning. I don't mind curiosity, but I expect respect. No, I wasn't in the mood to do anything but teach him a good, sharp lesson about teasing me. 

But somehow I kept putting it off. I was just going to watch for a little while, only until I found something properly unpleasant to do to him. A spot of impotence just as he met some sweet young thing, a sudden passion for someone quite inappropriate... But I let it drag on a little too long. I'm afraid I got a little... _attached_ to him. 

Yes, I know -- you'll think I've gone soft. Ah, what can I say? He _is_ very lovely, after all. And so warm. I approve of people who aren't afraid to love properly. 

And then of course there's the other one... my oh my oh my. Delicious, that one. Not as lovely as my young one, but so nicely put together, so _firm_. So desperately in need of a little warmth, too. And he hadn't done me any disrespect, after all. Not his fault in the least. 

And they had such potential together. How could I resist? 

* * *

Jim stood outside the still-vibrating glass doors, trying to decide whether to be angry or stick with shocked. Before he'd finished making up his mind, the door opened again. "Sorry," came a suddenly quiet voice as Blair came out of his room, distractedly pushing a hand through his hair. 

Jim watched as his partner slumped onto a chair near the kitchen table. "You want to tell me what's going on?" 

"I don't know," Blair said, tracing a finger over the table surface. "Maybe I'm going crazy." 

Irritation dissolving into alarm, Jim pulled up a chair. "Come on, Chief. Talk to me." 

Blair noisily blew out a sigh. "I've been having this... feeling. Like someone's watching me." 

When he stayed quiet, Jim prodded, "And?" 

"'And' nothing. That's it." 

"Maybe I'm missing something here. So what's the problem?" 

"The problem is that it's been going on for weeks now." Springing up, Blair started pacing around the room, waving his hands animatedly. "It's _constant_ , man. I'm lying asleep in bed and I wake up, and I _know_ there's no one in the room, but I can just feel this... presence. Watching me. Anywhere I go, it's like there's someone trying to stare holes in my back." He turned back to Jim. "It's driving me nuts! It _is_ nuts." Falling back into the chair, he sighed, "I'm seriously thinking of going to a psychiatrist or something. Except probably all they'll do is give me drugs, and I'm so not into that." 

Dragging his chair a little closer, Jim reached out comfortingly, his hand rubbing circles between Blair's shoulders. "Look, Chief. Things have been a little hairy around here lately. You ought to take a few days off, get some rest." 

Blair banged his head on the tabletop a couple of times -- or tried to, since Jim held him back after the first smack. "I don't need rest! I'm already flying apart at the seams here, Jim." 

"Yeah, I can see that. So don't rest. Go work out, run around the block, whatever." Jim shrugged. "You just need to cut loose a little." 

"Maybe." Blair played with the salt shaker. 

Jim stood up. "Definitely." He raised his hands as Blair looked up. "Now, listen to me. I'm heading into the station, and I don't want to see you around there for the rest of the week, all right? Your classes aren't too heavy this week, are they?" 

"Nah, pretty light, actually. But what about--" 

"My senses will be fine. If I have to check out a scene, I'll drag Simon along. Do him good to get out from behind that desk. He'll know to call you if something goes wrong." 

Blair capitulated. "Okay. Maybe I'll go take a walk or something." 

* * *

Well, now that I'd finally gotten through to the boy and gotten him to start paying me some attention, I knew it was time to start things moving along. He cooperated nicely, too -- almost as easy as nudging one of my own chosen. Of course, he is gifted, which makes matters easier. At any rate, things fell out just as I'd planned, naturally... 

* * *

As dusk fell, Blair set the last tea candle in place and pulled the curtains shut. Incense slowly winding around him, he reached for the matches and carefully lit the dozen small candles clustered in the center of the coffee table. He'd thought about using tapers or larger votives, but decided that with his current luck, he'd probably knock one over and burn the loft to a cinder. 

The flames stole brightness from all corners of the room, deepening the shadows until they stood alone, an island of light. Blair turned the stereo on by touch, fiddling with the volume until the deep, heavy tones of tribal drums echoed in the dark room. He dropped a plump cushion onto the floor and settled down, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. 

In moments, they popped open. Frustrated, he ground the heels of his palms against the lids and sighed. "This is not going to happen," he said aloud. Getting up, he went over to the stereo to turn it off. As his hand hovered over the switch, he felt the sensation of being watched again, more strongly than before. He gritted his teeth. "I am not going to turn around. I am not going to look," he said firmly. Then he peeked over his shoulder. The room was completely empty. 

"Dammit!" he yelled, angry at himself. He reached for the stereo and cranked up the volume instead of turning it down, then forwarded to the next track, a driving beat that reverberated through the floor. Letting the music pound through him, Blair flung himself into an almost frenzied dance, practically jumping around the room. 

Gradually, the dance slowed as he worked off the adrenalin-induced rush, smoothing into something closer to tai chi. He felt his breath coming more easily and let his eyes drift almost closed as he moved fluidly around the room. First his flannel shirt was shed onto the couch, then his t-shirt followed. He kicked off his shoes somewhere along the way and impatiently pulled off his socks soon after. He laughed out loud as he danced, feeling centered for the first time in weeks, the nervous tension dissolving into energy. 

Blair didn't even miss a beat when Jim came in. Jim blinked at the sight Blair made, wearing nothing except a pair of soft, well-worn jeans, his flyaway hair loose and whirling along with him. A bemused smile slipped over Jim's face. Taking off his jacket, he closed the door and settled against the wall to watch the rest of the action. 

Absorbed in his own sensations, Blair knew Jim had come in, but he didn't mind being watched. He laughed at the slightly amused, slightly bewildered look on his partner's face as he spun past him. On impulse, he held out a hand. "Come on." 

"Sandburg, I'm not going to dance--" Not waiting for the rest, Blair grabbed Jim's hand and tugged him away from the wall. 

"Man, you need to loosen up a little," Blair said, tangoing around the room with him. Jim resisted a moment longer, then suddenly laughed and swung Blair around to dip him dramatically. Jim pulled him back up into his arms a little too quickly, and Blair caught himself on Jim's shoulders just in time to avoid knocking heads with him. His face just inches away from Jim's, Blair teasingly puckered up. Without thinking, Jim planted a quick, joking kiss on him. 

Their laughter took on a breathless note after that. Neither of them said anything, but they moved together intimately, groins pressing for a moment, hands stroking gently, nipples peaking. Without ever making a decision, they ended up standing still with their arms locked around each other, hips pumping forward in time to the drumming beat. They moved in for a kiss simultaneously, and the next ten minutes passed in a blurred rush to the bedroom upstairs. 

The sex was hot and fast and sweet, their bodies intertwining with instinctive knowledge they hadn't known they possessed. Pulling the taller man on top of him, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's thighs, reaching around to work a wetted finger into the clenching anus. Moaning in startled approval, Jim reached between them to grip their cocks in one strong hand, leaning on the other arm and sucking on Blair's parted lips. He let Blair's penetrating finger drive his thrusts, letting his own fingers play across their shafts. 

With a choked gasp, Jim tensed as Blair's finger pressed deeper into him, stroking, and hit the nub of his prostrate. "More," he gasped out, rewarded by continued internal petting that sparked his climax and drove the explosive orgasm out of his body. Blair gave a muffled cry as Jim's come gilded his cock and grabbed at Jim's shoulder as he reached completion himself, their cocks pulsing together. 

Sated and drained all at once, they collapsed bonelessly into each other's arms and slept almost immediately. 

* * *

Ahhh... I still remember how perfectly satisfying it was, seeing them tumble for the first time -- all those lovely limbs tangled together... mmm. And I do so love seeing my sweet ones try something new. 

Now, I know I should have anticipated that they'd decide to be a couple of fools about it. Men are trained very poorly nowadays. But I had other things to do, other places to be. I couldn't just sit there and lead them through every step, could I? At any rate, they managed to be exceptionally silly over the whole thing... 

* * *

The morning sun spilled into his eyes all at once, breaking him out of sleep too quickly. Jim slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, automatically cradling the warm weight in his arms. He stared down at Blair's face, mesmerized briefly by the flicker of dark lashes on pale skin as Blair stirred. Catlike, Blair stretched out and wriggled before even opening his eyes. With a sigh, he rolled off Jim and onto his back, blinking in puzzlement at the ceiling as he finally looked around. 

Jim couldn't help a wry smile when he saw memory hit Blair, who sat straight up and looked at him with a startled expression. "Morning," he said dryly. 

"Oh man. Oh man." 

"You can say that again," Jim muttered, twisting a little to stretch cramped muscles. More detailed memories of last night's activities were starting to come back to him now, and he felt heat simmering beneath his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd... and he especially couldn't believe that he'd enjoyed it. "Where the hell did that come from?" He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Blair responded. 

"Hey, don't look at me. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was totally fantastic sex we had last night, but I never even thought about... you know... with _you_." Blair rubbed his temples, eyes a little wild. He suddenly paused and looked up. "Uh, have you?" 

"No!" 

"Great. Man, this is just weird! I don't get it. I mean, if we were going to go at it like--" 

"Spare me the analogies, please," Jim interrupted. 

"Well, you know what I mean," Blair shrugged, flopping back down on the pillows. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to wrap their brains around the changed atmosphere, when Blair suddenly sat up. "Hey!" 

"What?" 

"I think I've figured it out," he said, bouncing slightly on the bed. Jim raised an eyebrow inquiringly as he went on, "Last night, I was on this major adrenaline high. And adrenaline is closely connected to pheromone production. So I was probably giving off pheromones, and the incense I was using was very sensual, so the combination probably triggered your instincts. And I was already primed, all this energy with nowhere to go, and that must have done it." Blair looked at him expectantly. 

"I'll take your word for it. So last night was..." 

"Just a fluke, man. Coincidence, stars in the right alignment, boom." 

"Right," Jim said, relieved. "Ahh... are you okay with this?" 

Blair nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, it happened, it was fun, we figured out why, no problems. Are you?" 

"As long as you are," Jim agreed. Dropping the subject, he glanced over at the clock. "We'd better get a move on." He climbed out of bed and headed for the closet, determinedly casual about his nudity. 

Blair yawned and burrowed back into the bedclothes. "Go ahead, I don't have class until 10am today." 

Jim paused and turned to look at Blair, who was turning his bed into a cocoon. "You planning to move in there?" 

A muffled voice emerged from the coverlet. "Hey, I can sleep in for once. Why should I get up just to go back to bed? Besides, this is a truly awesome bed." 

Unable to think of a good reason why he should kick Blair out of the bed, Jim gave up and just grabbed his clothes. 

* * *

As soon as I came back I could see that they were going to make plenty of more work for me. Really, that simply succulent night, a 'fluke'? How absurd. At any rate, I decided to take care of that particular idiocy quickly. Fortunately, I didn't even have to do anything to arrange for them to be thrown together... 

* * *

The cramped room grew even smaller as the stakeout dragged on. By the end of their fourth shift, Jim was ready to shoot the irritatingly inactive suspects just to get out of watching them any longer. He wasn't sure why this particular assignment was getting on his nerves so badly \-- the quarters were no worse than others he'd been in. But somehow, an unpleasant sensation kept crawling up his back, as if someone were staring right at the back of his head. 

Normally, having Blair on a stakeout helped. His partner somehow knew instinctively when Jim needed the mental break of some conversation or when he needed silence. But this time... Jim slid a glance over at the young man currently sprawled over one of the room's narrow beds, tousled head bent over some book. He swallowed and looked away just as quickly, wishing that his very undesirable desires would just go away. 

It didn't help that he could tell that Blair wasn't doing any better. Quickened heartbeat, the little occasional catch in his breathing, the sideways glances -- every gesture screamed to him that all he needed to do to satisfy his growing hunger was take action. He sternly reminded himself that he had to be back on duty in eight hours and should go to sleep right away. Then he looked over again, just as Blair shifted to turn a page, the lamp suddenly shining through his curls and limning his face with soft golden light. He spoke involuntarily. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" The response came quickly -- too quickly. 

Their eyes met, then Jim was crossing the room in two strides and Blair's arms were coming around his neck as they tumbled to the bed. They fumbled hastily out of their clothing, not bothering to take off their socks as they squirmed against each other. 

Nibbling on Blair's earlobe as he gathered the lithe body into his arms, Jim quivered hopefully as Blair's hands ghosted down his back and stroked his buttocks, the light touch drawing his senses to higher levels. He shifted a little, relaxing his thighs. Maddeningly, the inquisitive fingers seemed determined to avoid touching him where he most wanted, instead brushing over the taut sac between his legs, the sensitive skin transmitting waves of tantalizing pleasure through him. Finally, pushed to the limit, he whispered, "Do... do that again." 

Blair let a fingertip drift over the soft pucker of Jim's opening. "What?" he asked teasingly. 

Wordlessly, Jim pushed his hips up into the touch. Relenting, Blair brought two fingers up to Jim's mouth. "Suck them," he ordered softly, eyes shining with arousal as he watched Jim suckle the digits. He drew them out and reached down to spread Jim's buttocks with his other hand. Licking and sucking at Jim's mouth, Blair gently wriggled his fingers into the tight anus as Jim pushed back eagerly into the invading pressure. Blair shifted, spreading his legs so Jim's body settled into the cradle of his groin, pressing their cocks together. Jim moaned and buried his face in the curve of Blair's neck, quivering as Blair slowly finger-fucked him. 

"Harder?" Blair whispered. At the tiny nod against his throat, he plunged the fingers in more deeply, rewarded with a cry of pleasure. Working the fingers in Jim's ass, Blair stroked the tender sides of the passage until Jim was trembling feverishly, then withdrew them and thrust quickly back in. Once more, and Jim's whole body convulsed against him, the hot rush of his completion spilling between their pressed bodies. 

Blair stroked the close-cropped head, leaning back and enjoying the slow burn of his own arousal as Jim gradually came down and stopped shaking. Jim finally regained enough control to prop himself up, running a hand over his head a little sheepishly. Grinning, Blair stroked his arm, then curiosity struck. "Hey... have you always gotten off on penetration this much, or is it different with the Sentinel abilities?" 

Jim flushed brightly and floundered, "Ahh... I've... I never..." 

"Really? Oh wow. It can be pretty intense." 

"Now he tells me," Jim muttered. "You've done this before?" 

"Oh yeah, one of my girlfriends introduced me to it a few years back." Blair idly teased Jim's nipples. "It's such a rush when something hits your prostate." 

Embarrassment lessening under the influence of Blair's offhand manner, Jim noticed that his partner was still very much erect. He slid his hands under Blair and coaxed him down into a prone position, then tentatively bent his head to one peaked nipple. He felt nervous to be taking action like this, his own desires slaked and no longer overriding his uncertainty about what he was doing. The taste of Blair's body stepped into the breach, salty-sweet and enticing. Jim licked the firm nipple, then covered it with his mouth and suckled, encouraged by Blair's breathy gasps. 

Sliding a hand over the warm curves of Blair's abdomen, Jim curled his hand around the rigid cock and alternated gentle squeezes with strokes up and down the hard length. Blair's hips arched up, the lush lips parting on a soft moan of pleasure. His own arousal returning, Jim changed position and lowered his head. A moment of indecision, then he closed his lips around the tip of Blair's cock. The small squeak of surprise from above him made him grin involuntarily as he drew his warm tongue over the head. 

Blair lay back with what he was sure was a silly grin on his face as the soft roughness of Jim's tongue traveled over him. Closing his eyes, he revelled in the sensation, letting his hips rock upwards into the welcoming heat. Jim settled between Blair's legs, elbows planted on either side of his lover's hips while his hands explored and caressed the flat abdomen and teased the soft flesh between Blair's thighs. Tentatively, Jim coaxed his hips up and slipped a finger underneath, pressing hesitantly against Blair's opening. Blair made soft pleased noises and pushed against him, so Jim probed in further, his cock twitching sympathetically as the muscles gripped his finger. Soon he was sliding it in and out in time with his gentle suction, and Blair was coming apart under him, begging for more, hips trying to buck. He knew when the orgasm hit almost before Blair did and prudently pulled his head away, watching the pumping cock in front of him with shy fascination. 

"Oh, baby," Blair finally moaned. "That was... oh man." 

Jim felt oddly smug as he pulled himself up to lie spooned up behind Blair's relaxed body. Idly, he dipped a finger into Blair's come, tasting the creamy fluid tentatively. Blair looked at him with interest. "What does it taste like?" he asked at the strange expression that crossed Jim's face. 

"Uhh..." Jim blinked. "Weird. I could feel something moving..." Jim suddenly blushed hotly for a moment and clamped his jaw shut. 

Blair manfully stifled his giggles until he could speak normally again. "That's really cool, that you could feel that," he said obliquely. "I mean, we're talking microscopic levels here." 

"Yeah, great," Jim muttered, grabbing for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He cleaned them both off gently and rolled off the bed to drop the used kleenex in the bathroom trash can. Coming back, he sat heavily on the bed and looked down at his hands. "So now what?" 

Still relaxed in the afterglow, Blair blew out a mildly annoyed sigh as he recognized Jim's sudden change of mood. He sat up. "You know, man, sex is not a crime. We both wanted it, we both enjoyed it. What's to be upset about?" 

"And what about the next time we both 'want it'?" Jim demanded. "We just do it again?" 

"Why not? It's fun, makes us feel good -- it's even healthy. Great cardiovascular workout." 

"If I want a workout, I'll go to the gym, Sandburg." 

"Look, Jim, haven't you ever had a friend good enough that you could just casually have sex when the two of you were both in the mood, without it becoming a 'relationship'?" Blair made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. 

"Yeah--" 

"So what's the problem?" 

"None of those friends were guys," Jim snapped. 

Blair paused in surprise. "Uh... you've never been with a guy before?" 

"No, I haven't." 

"Whoa. Oh man. Um." Blair floundered helplessly for a little. 

"You _have_?" 

"Well, yeah, sure. I mean, most human beings are bisexual by nature anyway, it's just societal conditioning that pushes most people into heterosexuality, and you know, it's not like I got a whole lot of societal conditioning." 

"You can say that again," Jim muttered. "I've never seen you date a guy," he accused. 

"I haven't since my undergrad days. I mean, it's just easier to hit on women," Blair excused himself. "Less chance of offending someone." 

"Less chance you'll offend someone big enough to seriously hurt you, you mean," Jim corrected dryly. 

"Hey!" 

Jim raised a challenging eyebrow at Blair, who subsided a little sheepishly. "So what are you saying? We should just hop in the sack whenever we feel like it? What about all of your girlfriends?" 

Blair looked puzzled. "What about them? I'm not in an exclusive relationship, and neither are you. If we were, then yeah, it wouldn't be right for us to still make out. But if not..." he shrugged eloquently. When Jim stayed quiet, he scooted over towards him and squeezed the taller man's shoulder. "Jim, if this makes you uncomfortable, I'm not going to pressure you or anything. I mean, I'm having a great time here, but if you're not, then it's not worth it for me. But correct me if I'm wrong -- you're enjoying this fine when it's in the heat of the moment, right? So why let it bother you afterwards?" 

Unconsciously leaning into the warm clasp on his bare shoulder, Jim sighed a little plaintively. "This is all just crazy. I've never... I just don't go for guys." 

"Well, obviously it's just me," Blair said, wide-eyed. "I'm so incredibly attractive you couldn't resist and were swept away on a torrent of passion--mmph!" 

Groaning, Jim smothered Blair with a pillow. 

* * *

Now, I had thought they were making progress at last, until out came another silliness. Just friends? Friends who would make love occasionally? Oh, I was ready to tear my hair. And from my lovely one, too -- I had expected better from him, but he was turning out to be a tougher nut to crack than the other. I don't waste my time arranging things for a couple of friends so they can work off some 'sexual tension' -- infuriating phrase -- and certainly not so they can get some exercise! I was planning on deathless passion here, and I intended to see that they got that into their heads sooner rather than later. 

* * *

Jim came downstairs, adjusting his sports coat. He sneaked a glance over at Blair, who was bent over a stack of open books and journals, his laptop balanced on his crossed legs. He poured himself a glass of water and drank nervously, glancing at his watch. Finally, screwing up his nerve, he announced, "I'm taking Kathy to dinner tonight, Chief." 

Blair peered up owlishly. "Huh? Oh, cool, have a good time," he said absently, his attention going back to the books. "I might go out later myself if I get this paper done." 

The first hurdle passed, Jim added, "I might not get home tonight." 

Raising his eyebrows in a mock leer, Blair promptly tossed him the usual conspiratorial grin he trotted out whenever it looked like Jim might get lucky. "Somebody sounds pretty sure of himself," he teased. "Will you be back for breakfast?" 

Jim was so busy being relieved that he almost missed the question. "Yeah, I've got to come back before going to the station anyway." He scooped his keys out of the basket and waved a jaunty goodbye. Taking the stairs down, Jim felt an irrepressible grin spreading over his face. It looked as though things really were going to be fine -- they could sleep together without having it change their lives or ruin their friendship. 

* * *

Now _that_ was the final straw. Wasting all that lovely passion and fire and settling for a bloodless little romp with some woman who could be out finding her own passion instead? Not if I had anything to say about it. And fortunately for my two lovely idiots, I did. 

* * *

A few hours later, Jim fought his way to the bar through the packed dance club and wondered tiredly how soon he could ditch his date and go home. Waiting for the bartender to bring back his order, he rubbed his head against the pounding headache. A sudden warmth spread over his arm and he glanced down to see a familiar hand resting on his arm. 

"Hey, Jim, what are you doing here?" Blair stood before him, looking bouncy as usual. "Kathy here too?" 

Jim nodded, relaxing a little as he focused on Blair's voice instead of the throbbing music. "You here alone?" 

"Yeah, I figured I'd just pop in, check out the scene." Blair mimed a little dance step. "So where's this babe you're seeing?" he asked, looking around inquisitively. 

"Jim?" Kathy had evidently gotten tired of waiting for her drink and come to find him. 

"Ahh, Kathy. Sorry, I just bumped into someone--this is Blair Sandburg, my partner." Jim introduced the statuesque redhead. "Blair, this is Kathy Markinson, she works with the U.S. Marshal's office." 

The tall woman shook Blair's hand politely enough, although without much enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you." She immediately took possession of Jim's arm and put herself between him and Blair, blocking the younger man away. "I don't really want a drink, Jim -- why don't we dance some more?" 

Jim tried to catch Blair's eye, but Kathy was in the way, all but dragging him back to the dance floor. Then he heard Blair whisper behind her back, a quiet laugh in his voice, "It's ok, Jim, looks like she's feeling possessive. You're definitely going to make it tonight. Besides, there's a woman on the other side of the bar who's looking pretty lonely. I'm going to go chat her up." At the private message, he relaxed and allowed Kathy to pull him back into the moving crowd. 

"That guy's really a cop?" Even over the music, he could pick up the disbelief in her tone. 

"He's a consultant to the department," Jim said shortly. "He's a professor at Ranier." 

"Oh! Well, that makes a lot more sense. I wonder how he got involved with the department." 

Irrational anger flashed through him at what he thought sounded like a disparaging tone. "I had to talk my captain into letting him ride-along," he snapped. "And my arrest record went up by 20 percent after he started helping out." 

Kathy looked startled by his vehemence. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. He sounds like a good partner. It's just that looking at him, well, you know." 

Jim nearly snapped back that no, he didn't know anything you could tell by looking at Blair except that he was one hell of a good-looking guy. Irritation swept over him. He didn't want to be here, dancing to too-loud music with a woman he barely knew. He wanted to go home with Blair, have a quiet beer and relax and maybe, if they were both up for it, go upstairs with him and... He stiffened as he recognized the direction of his thoughts and the recently all-too-familiar sensation of heat pooling at his groin. For a moment, he considered ignoring it and sticking to his original plans for the night. For a moment. 

He stretched out his senses, trying to find Blair, and easily zeroed in on the well-known voice making cheerful small talk at the bar. "Look, Kathy, I've got to be at work early, and the music here is giving me a headache," he said abruptly. "Can I give you a ride home?" 

"We could go back to my place?" she suggested tentatively. 

"Ah, I'll have to take a rain check on that." Jim didn't bother to put any real regret into his response. 

She didn't miss the lack of interest. "Well, in that case, I think I might stick around here for a while longer. See you around, Jim." She turned away, offended, and pushed into the crowd to get away from him. 

Blair was chatting happily with the young woman he'd scoped out earlier, having discovered she was a fellow grad student. He didn't feel any real attraction, but she was pretty and nice, so he figured he might as well make a play. Jim's hand landed on his shoulder just as he was about to invite her to dance. 

"I'm heading home, Chief," Jim said. "You want a ride?" 

Blair blinked at him in surprise, wondering what had gone wrong with Jim's date, but he didn't hesitate to say a friendly goodbye to the woman before heading out of the club. As they drove home, Blair half-turned in his seat. "So what happened?" 

"Nothing." 

Jim at least didn't look upset. Blair nibbled on his lower lip. "She wasn't interested?" At the shrug, Blair frowned. "Come on, man, talk to me. She was all over you five minutes ago." 

"We just didn't click, Sandburg." 

"Oh. Well, you win some, you lose some," Blair patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

Jim glanced quickly over at him. "You looked like you were doing pretty well there yourself. I didn't mean to drag you out." 

"Huh? No problem -- I was mostly just doing it out of habit, actually. She was cool and all, but just not really my type. Besides, if you hurry, we can catch the end of the Jags game." 

Shortly afterwards, they were stretched out on the couch together, beers in hand. Before the Jags had finished off their opponents with a satisfyingly large victory, Jim's arm was around Blair's shoulders, Blair's leg draped over one of Jim's, and they were pressed together snugly. When Jim flipped off the television, they looked at each other and moved in as if they'd planned it that way. 

This encounter was somehow less frantic than the others had been. They spent a long time just kissing, tongues softly tangling with each other, hands rubbing over their backs. Jim twisted and lay full-length on the couch, settling Blair on top of him, their mouths never parting. Blair slid a hand between their chests and started unbuttoning Jim's shirt, pulling away slightly to lay soft kisses on the revealed pectorals. Jim sighed with pleasure and pushed his hips upward, rubbing their groins together, his own hands busy unfastening their pants and easing them open. 

They were both breathless and achingly hard by the time most of their clothing was scattered on the floor. They headed upstairs by silent agreement, climbing onto the bed and snuggling together comfortably, legs intertwined. Jim tangled his hands deep in the cascade of dark curls as he savored Blair's mouth, teasing the lower lip with his teeth, flicking his tongue into the warm hollows. Blair's eyes grew heavy-lidded with pleasure as he sighed into the rough kisses. Gliding his palms over the muscled back, he traced the curves of Jim's shoulder blades and drew warm circles on the skin with his fingers. He squeezed the thigh clasped between his legs, nudging against Jim's groin. 

Breaking slightly apart, they rested on their sides, eyes intent on each other's faces. Leaning on one elbow, Blair let the fingers of his other hand drift idly over the planes of Jim's chest, stroking over the peaked nipples. "What do you want?" he asked softly, his fingers brushing lower, over the abdomen, touching the very tip of Jim's rigid cock. 

Jim breathed loudly as the skillful fingers wandered lower, dancing over the pulsing vein, briefly cupping his balls, then returning to stroke the slightly leaking head. He propped one leg up, opening himself invitingly, and Blair's hand obligingly slipped back, skimming the sensitive patch behind his balls, probing gently at his entrance. The jolt of pleasure decided him. He rolled onto his stomach, making an offering of his body, trembling slightly with the shock of his own actions. 

Blair's hands hesitated on him, then started a gentle, rolling massage of his whole body, kneading tensed-up muscles into relaxation. Soft lips caressed his spine, nibbled at the base of his head. Jim closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his crossed forearms. A hand pressed reassuringly at the small of his back, then he felt Blair's weight leave the bed, his senses coming alive to track him. 

The soft fall of bare feet down the stairs and into the small bedroom. Whisper of shifting cloth and opened drawers. Footsteps again, then a soft clink on the coffee table. The rasp and smoky flare of a match igniting, trailed by a thin wisp of aromatic smoke, heavy with spices and musk. Music -- low drumbeats, so quiet they were more feeling than sound, pulsing through the floor. Steps coming back up, echoing the drumbeats. 

A single powerful shiver traveled through his body all at once, then Blair's hands were back on him and relaxation washed over him along with the sudden wave of shared body heat. He understood what Blair had done and gratefully let his mind follow the music and the scent, forgetting for now his questions and hesitations. He spread his legs wide and sighed in approval as the first slick finger pressed into him. 

The second and third fingers followed quickly, more efficient preparation than caress. Somehow that in itself was arousing, the idea that he was being readied, opened for... he quivered at the thought and pushed himself back on the fingers. Then a new pressure eased into him. He catalogued it automatically -- cool plastic, molded ridges -- before really comprehending that Blair was putting a dildo into him. He froze for a moment, then gasped and drove his hips back, taking the firm length deeper into himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering in sudden hot embarrassment how he must look to Blair. 

As if answering his thoughts, Blair dropped a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, whispering, "God, Jim, you are so hot. So incredible." He nudged the dildo, sending a shock of pleasure through Jim's body. "Is this good for you?" Caressing the tight buttocks, he indulged in hot, suckling kisses down the curve of Jim's spine, loving the soft tremors moving through the powerful body. 

Jim moaned in answer, shuddering under the combination of hot moist warmth on his back and the presence inside him. He heard Blair slicking up another dildo, the previously unfamiliar sound of lubricant on plastic now traveling immediately to his cock. "No... I'm ready. Want you... in me," he weakly protested, eager for that hardness inside him but wanting to feel Blair even more. 

Blair choked slightly. He closed his eyes and counted his breaths until the fire of arousal banked slightly, until he was sure he wasn't going to just pounce on Jim and pound into him. "Babe," he panted unsteadily, "don't say things like that. I am way too close." He pressed another hot kiss just at Jim's tailbone, sucking hard for a moment. "Just a little longer, then you'll be ready." 

Pressing his head into the pillows, Jim lifted his ass slightly as Blair withdrew the first dildo and quickly replaced it with the new, thicker one he'd prepared. Blair wiggled the shaft around slightly, loosening the opening, then slowly started working it in and out of Jim's body, pumping carefully into the tight passage. Involuntarily, Jim's hips started moving along with the rhythm Blair was setting, until Blair stopped moving his hand and let Jim fuck himself on the shaft. 

His mouth gone dry from panting, Blair licked his lips as he watched Jim push back on the dildo in his hand, watched the smooth black length engulfed by the pale flesh. He was broken out of the fascination only when Jim started picking up the pace, obviously close to completion, trying to get more penetration. Jim moaned in protest as Blair pulled the dildo out of him, unable to focus on anything but the immediate pleasure. 

"Shh, almost there, baby, just... another minute," Blair promised jerkily, trying to lubricate himself without just exploding in his own hands. He slid on a condom, hands shaking, and pressed into the waiting opening. 

Jim groaned as the head pushed into him, warm and velvety, so different from the unyielding coolness of the plastic. Trying to go slow, Blair nearly bit through his lip, fingers digging into the strength of Jim's hips. He pushed forward slightly, then waited, then eased forward again. Hands clenched in the sheets, Jim braced himself and deliberately relaxed his body. Feeling Jim open up to him, Blair pressed steadily forward, sinking into the cradling heat until he was completely inside. 

"Jesus." Jim drew a sobbing breath. He clenched his buttocks instinctively. Blair moaned loudly in surprise and caught at Jim's shoulders as his cock was massaged by the shifting muscles. They held still then, quietly panting, both of them trying to adjust to the sensation. 

When Jim finally twitched his hips, Blair experimentally thrust forward. "Yes..." Jim gasped. "Again." They worked into a rhythm, hips rocking together and apart in slow, satisfying pulses, breathing fracturing into moans as they hit climax. Tears spilled from Blair's eyes as he came, his breath catching in strangled little cries of pleasure. Jim's body was quivering around him, possessive and yielding all at once, surrounding him with the soft pulsations of his orgasm. 

They crumpled together, Blair's body nestling into the curve of Jim's back. Blair rested against Jim quietly for a few moments, then slowly pulled out and cleaned them both up a little before snuggling back under the covers and insinuating himself into Jim's arms. Sleepily, Jim wrapped himself around Blair's warm body and tucked the coverlet in around them. 

* * *

Well, I hoped that would make an end of it, but I knew better than to trust these two after all that had happened so far. So I made sure to be there bright and early the next morning. Now, they did make _some_ progress -- if they'd gone into another round of excuses, I'd probably have lost my temper and let them both spend the rest of their lives being miserable without each other. But they were still being so annoyingly casual over the whole thing, as if they weren't madly in love. I tell you, if they'd been just a little tiny smidge less adorable... 

* * *

Blair woke first. He lay quietly, snuggled back against Jim's chest, listening to his soft, even breathing, watching the squares of sunlight inch across the bed, a little surprised by his own contentment. The arm slung around his waist tightened slightly when he shifted his weight, pulling him just a little closer. He let his eyes drift closed again and dozed lightly until Jim stirred, then rolled over to face him. Jim rubbed a hand over his face and gave Blair a muzzily happy smile. Blair grinned back and leaned in for a kiss. 

Five minutes or so later, they finally broke apart a little breathlessly. Blair stretched and nudged Jim's shoulder with his nose. "What time is it?" 

Jim yawned and idly batted at a dangling curl. "7:30. We need to get up." He made no move to rise, though, reaching out instead to gather Blair into his arms and cuddle him. Blair pillowed his head on Jim's chest and relaxed, wriggling his hips a little so their cocks brushed gently against each other. With a catch in his breath, Jim lifted his hips from the sheets just a little, pushing into the warmth of Blair's body. 

Wickedly, Blair rubbed up against him for another moment, then bounced up and off the bed. Jim fruitlessly reached for him with a wordless sound of complaint. "Hey, man, I'm not the one who said we have to get up." 

Propping himself up on his elbows, cock stiffly erect against his stomach, Jim glared at his smirking partner. "Dammit, Sandburg, if we didn't have to get to work, I'd--" 

"Nail me to the mattress?" Blair suggested, provoking an attack of coughing in Jim. When he caught the light of battle in the Sentinel's eye as he recovered, Blair prudently dashed downstairs. 

Jim caught the bathroom door before Blair could shut it and pushed his way into the small room, backing Blair up towards the tub. "Nailing you to the mattress, now there's an idea," he said silkily, prowling forward and kicking the door shut behind him. He reached around Blair and turned the shower on, his other arm wrapping around Blair's waist and pulling him in close. "Or I could just nail you to the wall." 

Blair's eyes widened as he was half-pushed, half-lifted into the steamy spray. "Promises, promises," he murmured appreciatively, running his hands over Jim's chest, watching the water stream in caressing rivulets over his fingers, over the small nipples, laying a trail down the flat stomach and beading on the light brown curls nestled at the base of the very hard, flushed shaft. He reached out and snagged the soap, lathering up his hands in white froth before passing the creamy bar to Jim. He explored the tall frame with breathless attention, painting abstract designs on the smooth skin. 

Meanwhile, Jim rubbed the slippery bar over Blair's chest, then played his fingers through the thick chest hair, experimentally teasing the peaked nipples. Blair moaned and leaned towards him, closing his eyes to avoid splashes of water. Jim gazed appreciatively down at the upturned face, the full lips, the long mass of curling hair already half-wet. He reached for the shampoo and pulled the hair into his hands, first startled, then pleased by the immediate reaction from Blair, who vocally expressed his pleasure at the scalp massage with little moans and sighs. 

Eyes still closed, relaxing completely under the strong fingers, Blair reached out and ran his hands down Jim's back, cupping the taut buttocks and pulling their groins together. He worked his hips back and forth, thrusting shallowly, until Jim's soft moans betrayed that he was at the edge. Then Blair went to his knees and took the firm head of the cock into his mouth, sucking gently while his fingers slid between Jim's legs to cup the sensitive balls, squeezing them until he felt the sac tighten and raise slightly. He moved aside as Jim climaxed, his lips traveling over the curve of hipbone and thigh as the pulses shuddered through Jim's body. 

Jim tugged Blair back up, one hand clasping around the younger man's shaft as he sealed their lips together again. Already on the verge, Blair came after only a few pulls, slumping against Jim in satiated bonelessness. "Wow," he mumbled happily. 

Leaning back against the cool tile, Jim stroked through the wet, still-lathered hair, gradually rinsing out the shampoo and the traces of his come that had splashed Blair's body. He could feel Blair's semen trickling over his own belly and thighs, distinctly different in texture from the warm stream of water flowing over them. The shower swept away the last traces as they lazily finished washing up. 

They dried off together, randomly petting and stroking each other every few moments, before they spilled out into the hallway and headed for their rooms to get dressed. Jim found himself humming a little as he pulled on clothes, listening to Blair doing the same downstairs. He felt unreasonably good, relaxed and alert all at once, his senses turned up without bringing in too much input. 

Blair had coffee brewing by the time he made it back downstairs. Jim tossed a couple of bagels in the toaster and casually wrapped an arm around Blair's waist, nuzzling at the back of his neck. "You have any plans for tonight?" he asked between nibbles. 

More than a little distracted, Blair took a moment to process the question. "Huh? No... ooh!" He jumped a little as Jim found a tender spot and proceeded to lavish attention on it. "How... how about you?" 

"Nope," Jim murmured against Blair's throat, coaxing Blair's head back so he could lick his way over the slim column. His cock was manfully trying to stir back to life and his brain was making not-very-subtle suggestions about calling in sick. 

"Oh man. Jim, if you don't stop that..." Blair's voice took on a vaguely plaintive tone. Jim's investigating hand discovered a very respectable swelling against the seam of his jeans. "Aaahhh. Ji-im!" With a regretful sigh, Jim forced himself to take his hands off Blair's all-too-tempting body and stepped back, his breathing roughened. Blair bounced slightly out of reach and grabbed a mug and plate, shoving them into Jim's hands. "You definitely need to keep those hands occupied," he said. 

Jim grumbled as he collected a bagel and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Damn, why couldn't today be Saturday?" 

Blair paused in snatching his own bagel to bump a hip into Jim's. "Hey, at least it's Friday. We can sleep late tomorrow." He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. 

"Oh?" Jim played innocent. "And why would we need to sleep late tomorrow?" 

"Hey man, you're the one who was promising some serious action. What happened to nailing me to the wall?" 

Jim licked his lips in anticipation, eyeing Blair's firm ass as the younger man walked over to the table. Following him and taking a seat, Jim cupped his face with one hand and leaned in for a slow kiss. He admired the dazed grin on Blair's face as he pulled back. "Well, I'd hate to break a promise." 

* * *

I was really getting annoyed now. Instead of staying in and having more marvelous sex all day, those two actually went to work! Oh, how infuriating. At that point, I decided that they really did need a lesson. And I knew just how they were going to get it... 

* * *

Jim stared fixedly at the computer screen, trying without success to ignore Blair chatting with Laurel. The journalist had been around the department for a few days now, working on a feature story for the Cascade Times-Mirror. She'd also been working on his partner, a fact that Jim found intensely irritating, for no reason he could admit to himself. The tail end of her last sally caught his attention. 

"...I've got tickets to the Lilith Faire concert for tonight -- want to join me?" 

His shoulders tensed and went back as his spine stiffened. Blair had been complaining about not being able to get tickets to the concert. Of course he'd accept the offer. And go out to dinner with her afterwards. And then... his determination not to let the conversation affect him broke, and he shot a vicious glare at the hapless young woman. She didn't notice, but Blair did, giving Jim a puzzled look in return before answering. 

"Thanks, but I've got plans for tonight, actually." Blair couldn't help a sleek grin as he thought about just what those plans were. He let his eyes drift over towards Jim, who suddenly looked entirely relaxed and happy even though he'd been looking daggers at Laurel just a moment before. 

"Oh... well, maybe another time, then," she gave him a quick smile. 

Blair hesitated. It was a perfect and obvious opening to offer an invitation for another night, and normally he wouldn't have thought twice about taking it. But... he already had plans for all of his upcoming free time -- plans that involved Jim. A bed and plenty of lube also figured very highly in several of the plans, but they were all very definite on the point of Jim's participation. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't bring himself to give up any of those plans. He tried to come up with a nice way to make it clear he wasn't interested. 

Calling out from a briefing room, Simon provided an unexpected rescue. "Ellison, Sandburg! Get in here." 

Jim bounced out of his seat with alacrity. "Come on, Chief." 

Blair did a doubletake as Jim actually caught his elbow and tugged him along slightly. But glad to have avoided the situation, he simply waved a hasty goodbye to Laurel and trailed Jim into the small room, where an array of evidence was spread out before them. 

"We've got five victims, all Asian males of Korean or Japanese descent, with no apparent connection except the M.O. -- shot twice in the head with a .44 Magnum. We're looking into the gang angle, but everyone we've interviewed so far swears they weren't involved in the gang scene." Jim and Blair studied the crime scene photographs intently as Simon described the case, occasionally glancing up at the captain. "I want you to--" he paused as the door swung open. "What is it, Marie?" 

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Commissioner just called a quick meeting of all department heads in the central conference room," the secretary said apologetically. 

Simon sighed loudly and eyed Jim and Blair, who weren't even trying to hide their smirks as their captain got roped into yet another of the 'boring-as-hell' meetings he detested. "Laugh it up," he muttered. "All right, the two of you go over the rest of this information. I'll try and get out of the meeting as fast as I can." 

Left alone in the small briefing room, the two flipped through photos and transcripts of interviews. With a curious glance, Blair asked, "So what was up with the Jekyll and Hyde bit outside?" 

"What are you talking about?" Jim stared firmly at the photographs and carefully avoided making eye contact. 

"With Laurel. She wasn't even talking to you, and you're getting all tense and irritated, then all of a sudden, _wham_. Man, if looks could kill, she would've been toast! And then one minute later you're back to normal." Blair nudged Jim. "So, why?" 

"I think you're imagining things, Chief." 

Blair frowned at Jim in mild annoyance as the detective kept ignoring him and focusing on the photos. He ran over the conversation in his mind, trying to peg down what Laurel had said to possibly set Jim off. When he figured out the invitation had set off the glare, he puzzled over why. "Hey, you didn't think that I'd really ditch you to go to the concert with her, did you?" 

Jim glanced up for a startled moment, then cursed himself as Blair's too-clever eyes caught him. Taking refuge in a preliminary defense, he snapped, "Look, Chief, I know you wanted to go to the concert. You should go with her. It's not like we had a 'date'." 

Taken aback, Blair stared at Jim, trying to decide whether to be offended at the short response. His eyes narrowed as Jim bent back over his work, shoulders drawn up and slightly hunched over, all his body language screaming defensively. The hasty response he'd been about to fire back died on his lips, and he mentally reviewed the whole situation. The answer dawned on him so suddenly that he didn't even think before blurting, "You're jealous!" 

"The hell I am! Look, Sandburg, I don't care if you want to--" 

"JIM!" Blair shouted, breaking off Jim's instinctive tirade in mid-sentence. He leaned over and grabbed Jim's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pop out with that. But let's just stop for a second here, okay?" Waiting for Jim's wary nod, he let go and sat back again, taking a few deep breaths. "All right. Now, let me finish here before you jump all over me. First of all, let's get this straight. Yeah, I wanted to go to the concert. But I don't want to be with Laurel, I want to be with you, and I'd rather be at home with you than at the concert with Laurel." 

Jim flushed slightly, a little unsettled by how good that simple statement made him feel. He uncomfortably admitted to himself that he had indeed been jealous. And now... Blair knew it. Jim tensed up once again, afraid of Blair's reaction to his possessive behavior. 

Watching the play of emotions across the usually taciturn Sentinel's face, Blair instinctively reached out to stroke Jim's arm soothingly as he muddled through his own confused emotions. Jim was jealous, meaning Jim didn't want him with other people, meaning Jim wanted to have him exclusively. And that meant... well, Blair wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew that it didn't mean a casual, uncommitted kind of relationship. "Jim, I need you to be straight with me here. If you want us to be exclusive, then I'm fine with that. I just..." his voice trailed off as he heard his own words. 

Confused with hope, Jim stared at him wordlessly, puzzled by the suddenly open-mouthed expression of surprise on Blair's face. 

Blair, in the meantime, was experiencing a minor revelation that didn't seem quite so minor to him. "Oh man. I am an idiot. Uh, can I revise that last part?" He took a deep breath. "Jim, I _want_ us to be exclusive. Do you?" 

"Yes." Jim spoke unhesitatingly, the response instantly springing from his lips with no thought involved. "For good," he added, mingled demand and plea. 

Their hands crept into each other, fingers interlacing. They both looked down at their entwined grasp, wonder slowly dawning in their eyes. Blair looked up first, then their gazes met and loosened his throat. "Yes," he said simply. After that, neither of them said anything, mouths occupied with a very different activity. 

Jim lost himself in the taste of Blair's mouth, the feel of the soft lips opening beneath his, the moist heat of the tongue coiling into his own mouth and teasing his lips. His hands restlessly crumpled the silk of Blair's curls and stroked down over the slender neck, then moved down to pull Blair's body hard against his, arms wrapping around his torso. The rest of the world quietly slipped away as his senses filled with Blair, until he gradually realized that the soft noises Blair was making had changed from passionate to urgent. Reluctantly, he pulled away and followed Blair's wide-eyed gaze... directly to Simon's very shocked face. 

Simon recovered enough to step inside the room and slam the door very firmly shut behind him. His mouth worked briefly as he apparently tried to say something. Then he closed his eyes, blocking out the view of the partners, who were still wrapped around each other. They detached awkwardly, Jim's face going utterly rigid with embarrassment. 

Getting his shock under control, Simon asked stiffly, "How long has this been going on?" 

They looked at each other and answered simultaneously. "Five minutes." "A week." Simon just stared at them. 

"Well, okay, the _sex_ part of it has been going on for a week," Blair amended. "But we just kind of figured out the relationship part." He looked at the other two, both of whom had covered their faces when the word 'sex' left his mouth. "What? What?" 

His voice muffled, Simon plaintively said, "Spare me the details, Sandburg, all right?" 

"Oh, come on, like--mmmmrphrm." Jim prudently clapped a hand over Blair's mouth and straightened in his seat. 

"I'm sorry, Simon," he said, voice clipped. "It won't happen again." 

"MMMPH?!" Blair made an indignant squawk behind Jim's hand. 

Jim glared at him and added, "In the station!" 

Blair subsided. 

"Right," Simon muttered, having a hard time coming to grips with the idea alone, much less having walked in on a demonstration. "And, um, you two are... sure about this?" He watched as Jim and Blair looked at each other. The naked happiness that spread over their faces as they stared into each other's eyes was answer enough. 

"Yeah," Jim answered softly, running the back of his knuckles over Blair's cheek and jaw, eyes growing unfocused as his skin rasped lightly over stubble. 

Simon's eyes widened in the beginnings of panic as Blair leaned into the caress and his lips neared Jim's. "I'm still here!" he snapped. Both partners jumped guiltily and pushed away from each other. The captain folded his arms over his chest and scowled at them. "The two of you are going to be completely useless for the rest of the day, aren't you?" 

"Come on, Simon, I'm fine, I can--ow!" Jim glared at Blair and reached down to rub his shin. 

"Absolutely, Simon," Blair said quickly, putting on his best innocent look. "You'd better just send us home." 

"Uh huh." Not fooled for a minute, Simon glanced over at Jim, who was trying to convince himself that he really should override Blair. Seeing the obvious struggle on the detective's face, Simon rubbed his forehead. "All right. Get out of here -- I'll throw this case to Rafe and Brown." 

Blair bounced in his chair excitedly and hopped up immediately. Jim looked up at the younger man, obviously torn with guilt. The bright excitement faded slightly from Blair's eyes when he saw Jim's face, and he sighed a little before backpedaling. "It's okay, Simon -- we don't need to leave." 

"I know you don't. I also know that you both want to." Simon smiled wryly and jerked a thumb at the door. "Go on, get out of here." 

Blair didn't need a second invitation, heading quickly for the door. Jim rose, but held back for a moment. "Simon... are you okay with this?" he asked hesitantly. 

Simon heaved a sigh. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a shock," he said quietly. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it. But if it's what the two of you want... I'll deal with it." Attempting a lighter tone, he added, "Now get out of here before I change my mind." 

Jim smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks." 

* * *

I _had_ been thinking of having all their friends burst in on them at once, but since they did so nicely at straightening everything out, I let them off easily. They didn't really deserve the afternoon off, but I wanted to get the two of them safely settled in 'happily-ever-after'. And for once, they didn't need all that much help... 

* * *

Blair bounced impatiently on his heels as Jim unlocked the door, his cock already half-hard. He pressed up against Jim's back as the older man got the door open, snugging his hips forward meaningfully. Jim jumped slightly as the heat from Blair's body spread in a caressing wave through his groin. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, he turned and curled an arm around Blair's waist, pulling him along into the living room before locking the door behind them. 

Bending down, Jim attacked Blair's neck with single-minded intensity, licking his way down to the hollow of Blair's throat and back up to the chin before switching his attention to Blair's earlobe and growling softly, "Upstairs. Now." 

"Mmm-hmm," Blair agreed, trying to back towards the stairs without letting his own lips leave Jim's skin. They did make it up to the loft without falling off the stairs, although they had a dangerous moment when Blair's hands found their way into Jim's pants. Jim controlled his response tightly until he got them both to safety, then pushed Blair down onto the bed and stripped off his lover's clothes efficiently. 

Leaning back on his elbows, cock standing stiffly up from his groin, Blair watched appreciatively as Jim took off his own clothes. He plumped up the pillows and stacked them all behind himself before lying back and giving Jim a very come-hither look. 

Licking his lips, Jim climbed onto the bed and up Blair's body, kissing and nibbling his way up to the tender nipples. He drew the very tip of his nail over one soft nub, blowing air gently at both of them until they were peaked and red, then lowered his mouth and suckled hard on the right nipple, teasing it with his teeth. His hand closed on the other one, alternating hard pinches with gentle strokes until Blair was squirming and moaning beneath him. 

He slid back down and nestled between Blair's legs, licking briefly over the heavy cock, already full and growing harder, then ducked his head lower and sucked one of the firm testicles into his mouth. Blair's hips pushed forward as Jim's hot mouth laved his balls, lips massaging each globe in turn. He panted softly and tilted his hips up, silently begging for more as his cock began to throb. 

His head fell back as Jim obliged, tongue slipping down to tease the sensitive perineum, each push of the tongue-tip sending jolts of nearly unbearable sensation flashing through his body. He jerked in reaction, hands grabbing frantically at the sheets as he felt Jim's smile curve against the skin of his thigh for a moment. Then strong hands were raising his hips up further, and Jim was... Blair cried out in surprise and delight as the tongue swiped teasingly over his anus, then slid back and spiraled over it. "Oh man! Jim, baby, again, again." His hips squirmed in the firm grip, dancing around a little. 

Jim licked over the bud a few more times, then experimentally probed into the opening with the tip. Desperately eager moans reached his ears encouragingly, and he flicked his tongue in and out of the welcoming channel, shivering with arousal at the maddened fervor of Blair's response. Drawing back, he reached into the nightstand drawer for the items they'd used the night before and squirted some lubricant onto his hand. Rubbing the slippery stuff between his fingers, he eased his hand between Blair's legs and teased the soft pucker of his anus with a fingertip. 

Blair shivered at the cool touch. "Oh yeah, just like that," he breathed as Jim pressed the finger inside him and started stroking the passage. "More, baby..." He arched, hips lifting slightly as Jim pressed the two fingers deep, then quickly eased a third in. 

Panting, Jim lay back down between Blair's legs, dropping an occasional kiss onto the rigid length of the flushed cock as his hand worked beneath Blair's hips, loosening the tight opening. "Turn over?" he suggested breathlessly as he felt his hand start sliding in and out easily. 

Eyes closed with pleasure, Blair shook his head. "Want to see you." He pushed his hips forward. "Come on, I'm ready..." 

"Don't want to hurt you," Jim protested huskily, pressing his fingers in more deeply, coaxing a little squeak of delight from Blair. 

"I'm... more used to it," Blair gasped. "Please!" He caught at Jim's shoulders, trying to pull him up. 

Giving in, Jim scooted up the bed, pushing Blair's legs up carefully to lift his hips. He pressed his cock to the slick, loose opening, a tremor shaking his whole body as he started to sink into the delicious grip. "Oh God! Blair!" He drew out Blair's name into a sigh as he slowly pressed in, blindly following Blair's murmured directives to ease up or push forward. 

Blair moaned as Jim came to rest against his body, the full, living length of the shaft throbbing inside his body. His fingers dug into Jim's biceps, gripping the hard muscles held tautly above him. "Oh man. Jim. Jim. I'm... oh God, don't just stay there, move, please please please--" 

Jim silenced the begging with a hot kiss as he pushed in, feeling Blair's balls, heavy and warm, pressing into his belly as he thrust forward. "So good," he whispered, sliding out just an inch before moving back into the enveloping warmth of Blair's body. 

Quivering beneath Jim's thrusts, Blair deliberately concentrated on his internal muscles, squeezing down and unclenching in a slightly unsteady pattern. Jim moaned into his mouth and pushed in as deeply as he could as Blair continued to work on the cock deep inside him. Blair pulled back from Jim's lips so he could watch the play of sensation on his lover's face, see the results of his efforts in the way Jim's lips trembled, the way his eyes squeezed shut, the way his head flung back in ecstasy... and then Blair's concentration fractured as Jim's hand closed around his own rock-hard shaft, pumping the straining length. 

Blair tried to thrust into the tight grip, then tried to push himself back onto the rigid cock inside him, torn between two poles of pleasure. Then Jim suddenly pressed him forward and slammed into him, the head of the cock stroking liberally over his prostate. A flash of heat swelled up from inside him, and Blair arched up and froze like that, suspended for a single perfect moment before his climax exploded out of him, leaving his whole body shaking in pure orgasmic delight. 

The scent of Blair's completion swept over Jim's heightened awareness just as the powerful muscles surrounding his cock went wild, the uncontrolled spasms milking his shaft. His own control a distant memory, he thrust again, twice, then just a little deeper, hitting Blair's prostate once more. Blair screamed his name and started coming again before his first orgasm had passed, his cock pulsing with renewed force, his ass impossibly tightening even further. Stars floated through Jim's vision as the rush of his climax raced through his body and burst from his cock. He shook as the thought of it hit him, that he was exploding deep inside Blair's body, held in this luscious embrace, filling that tight channel with his essence. 

Spent, all he wanted to do was collapse into Blair's arms, but the tenuous position forced him to carefully detach from the warm body beneath his, ease out of the still-quivering channel. Finding reserves of energy in concern for Blair's comfort, he managed to grab the tissues and clean them both off a little before lowering himself back down to the sheets. 

Blair curled back into Jim's arms, nestling in their warm strength with a tired smile. He wanted to say something, but the contented murmur that came from his lips was too unintelligible for even a Sentinel to make out. Jim just smiled and snuggled Blair even closer, nudging his nose against the soft, beard-darkened cheek. After several moments, Blair gathered his strength and turned over to face Jim, reaching out a hand to stroke the chiseled features. "I love you," he said, voice full of wonder. 

"You don't have to sound quite so surprised," Jim grumbled playfully, making a grab for one of the trailing fingers with his mouth and suckling on it hard before loosing his hold. With a comfortable sigh, he tightened his arms, drawing Blair even closer. "I love you, too," he said into the soft curls, tucking his head atop Blair's. "So much. God, so much." 

Curled together, all the words said, they drifted quietly into sleep. 

* * *

A job well done, if I do say so myself. I thought they should be able to take things from there, now that I'd set them on the right path. And after all, I did have other matters to attend to. They would just have to manage on their own. Of course, if I should _happen_ to be in the neighborhood some time, I might just drop in for a peek... who knows? 

* * *

Hunger finally roused the two of them in the evening. Blair stretched until his back muscles popped audibly. He sat up abruptly and spread out his arms as if feeling the air around him. 

Smoothing down his mussed hair, Jim blinked muzzily up at Blair. "What is it?" 

"It's gone!" 

"Huh?" Jim looked around the room blankly. 

"That feeling, man! Of being watched. I almost stopped noticing it, but now it's just gone." 

Pushing up into a sitting position, Jim took in the room. "Hey... you're right. I don't feel it anymore either." 

Blair turned and fixed on Jim narrowly. "Since when were you feeling the same thing?" he demanded. 

"Uh... well, I only noticed it after you first mentioned it. But it only really got to me that time on the stakeout." Jim paused, then added, "and in the club, with Kathy." Another pause. "And in the bullpen, today..." his voice trailed off as the coincidence struck him. 

Blair's eyes widened. "Weird," he said in surprise. 

"What do you think it was?" Jim looked around futilely, his senses reaching out without success to find some trace of the mysterious presence. 

"A guardian angel?" Blair suggested with a grin. 

Jim cocked his head and gave Blair a skeptical look. "Considering that it seems to have shown up for the purpose of kicking us into bed together, Chief, that's one hell of an X-rated angel," he said dryly. 

"Well, whoever or whatever she is, I owe her, bigtime." Blair leaned over and brushed his lips over Jim's. 

" _We_ owe her," Jim corrected, smiling. Then he looked confused. "Hey, wait a second, why a 'her'?" 

Blair puzzled over it for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed... right. You know," he nudged Jim's shoulder, "we should do some kind of ceremony. A ritual, to thank her." 

Climbing out of bed, Jim leaned over and captured Blair's mouth in a quick kiss. "If you want to, Chief," he said tolerantly. "But let's get some dinner first, all right? I haven't had anything since breakfast, and keeping up with you is hungry work." 

Bouncing up happily, Blair tugged Jim towards the stairs. "Shower first," he declared. "And how about we go to that new Thai place down on Riverside?" 

Shaking his head slightly, Jim followed his Guide downstairs and into the rest of their lives.


End file.
